You Are Not Alone
by StrawberiPai
Summary: Touya had become pregnant with Hiei's child. Will pride and fear keep him from taking what both of them from what they really want? YAOI, MPREG///DISCONTINUED\\\


**You Are Not Alone**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I want to say something clever about how if I was there'd be more yaoi or I'd be rich or something, but… eh, too much effort, not enough reward…

WARNING: OMG YOU CHOOSE A **MPREG STORY!** You know what's in here, so if your going to complain about yaoi or male pregnancy, I really don't feel for yah, since you picked it.

By the way, this chapter uses the phrase 'right to life', I'm not trying to push any pro-life against pro-choice discussions, that's just the only phrase I could think of (and boy did I think!), you have been warned. If you are going to take offence, please don't take it out on me, cause I'm telling you that the line is in there right now. Jeez you'd think I wouldn't have to put this here, since it's just a simple phrase, but I know better then that… /

* * *

**Chapter One**

_His fight was over. He'd been beaten, though that was a blow he tried to ignore it and move on. He and Jin had decided to stay and see the Dark Tournament to the end, cheering for Yurimeshi's team. At least if they won Touya would know he was beaten by the best. He was wondering through the forest, following opposite of the flow. He was uneasy for some reason, but he had no idea why. He just assumed that he was angry about losing the fight._

_When he felt another's aura he started walking quicker, towards the presence. He recognized the aura, he could tell from miles away exactly who it was. The aura was pulsating-- the sign of a demon in heat. Touya couldn't help but go and try to see him. _

_He saw him alright, standing at the edge of the deep river. He was staring at the water, his cherry eyes dazed. The light from the moon was shining down on both of them, making Touya's white clothes and skin glow. His eyes even glowed. The other man, however, was dark. All that glowed was his pastel skin. His hand was bandaged, and Touya wondered why. He had missed the last fight, too busy training. It looked painful, from what he could see above the bindings._

"_Hiei?" he asked, approaching a bit. They had only spoken once since the tournament battle. Hiei made it obvious he didn't need to talk to anyone he didn't find worthy of it. Touya fell under that category, and he didn't mind. Sure, Hiei was good looking, but he wasn't worth Touya's time… Or so the blue-haired demon thought._

_Hiei turned towards him, those deep dark eyes flashing. His face was blank, but not in his normal way. He usually looked angrier, or bored or upset. Right now, he just looked completely blank. But when his eyes landed on Touya's body, he smirked a bit._

_Touya new what was happening. He could read it miles away. Hiei was at the prime of his heat. It was at a different time each year for every demon. If they don't give into their natural desires in the first day or so, they… Well, the best way Touya could quote it was that they get inebriated off of lust. Hiei must have thought he could overcome this natural cycle, because he was obviously drunk on desire, unable to distinguish what was happening. Touya took a step closer, not knowing why._

_Okay, he did know why. He wanted Hiei. He had since he saw him the first time. Not at the Tournament, no, twenty years before any of this even happened. He was one of the men who first captured Hiei all of those years ago. He was the reason the fire demon was sent to the human world to begin with… But the dark-haired man was so beautiful, Touya could never get him out of his head. Even now, twenty years and one lost dream after, he still couldn't keep himself away._

"_Come here." Hiei said, cocking his head. He was smiling, and even though he was drunk on his own excitement, his voice was clear and precise._

_Touya walked over, knowing full well were this was leading. He didn't care. He wanted it. His mind was just as fuzzy as Hiei's was, even if he wasn't in heat, he might as well have been. Hiei's hands found their way to his hips, sliding his slender fingers over the light material that separated them from his skin. The red eyes flashes, the normally expressionless mouth twisted into a smirk, and the strong arms pulled the ice demon into himself. Touya felt the strong chest, his fingers grazing Hiei's nipples, which were obvious in the cold, moonlit night._

_They were silent for a second, Hiei's breath quickening. Touya licked his lips, his breath speeding up as well. He was in too deep. He was taking advantage of a demon in heat. This was bad. But… Better him then have Hiei raping someone, right? No, no no no. This was horrible._

"_No, Hiei this can't happen." he said, trying to pull away, only to find that he couldn't. Hiei was holding him tight. "…Hiei?"_

_The kiss was brief, and harsh. But it sent a strange tingling down Touya's spine. He wanted more. He didn't care what it meant anymore. Hiei obviously wanted him, so why couldn't he oblige to the demons need? He moved closer, kissing Hiei again. Hiei forced himself into Touya's mouth, though 'force' wasn't exactly the word. Touya didn't put up much of a fight. They fell backwards, Touya's back hitting the moist ground. Hiei fell down with him, as he moved further down, nipping and biting and kissing whatever he could find underneath the robe and shirt, unwrapping them from Touya's fair skin. Touya did the same, pulling off Hiei's shirt while Hiei undid his own belt…_

_When Touya woke up the next day, Hiei had already left, satiated and not caring about the ice demon who was sleeping next to him. Touya wondered if Hiei had even stayed the night, but assumed he didn't. Demons in heat didn't care about who they had sex with, once they reached a certain point. In a way, that was better for Touya. He didn't want to have the awkward feeling he would have felt if Hiei hadstill been there. Of course, he would have preferred it if he'd woken up first. Then he could have been the one who left Hiei, and not felt that small sting of rejection._

* * *

"This is a problem…" Touya said calmly, kneeling by the water.

It had been a month since the Dark Tournament ended, and Touya and Jin where back in the demon world, living in the mountains. Touya liked it because it was cold, Jin liked it because it was high. Altogether, it was a good arrangement for both of them. They shared the mountain, the team had split ways after they lost the battle, of course. Demon Shinobi couldn't stand the embarrassment of being beaten by _humans_. It had been decided long beforehand that they would branch out if they lost, though they had never really took it as a possibility.

The past three weeks had been odd for Touya. He hadn't known what was going on at first. He was relieving himself much more then normal at first, and then just two weeks ago he started feeling sick to his stomach when presented with his favorite foods. Though a women could have easily placed these symptoms, Touya hadn't viewed it as a possibility until today, sitting by the stream. He had been trying to channel his spirit energy, but he had never gotten around to it.

The process of _channeling _your spirit energy, of course, began with _locating _your spirit energy. He had been concentrating for only a few moments before he realized there was a source he didn't recognize. An entire new _kind_ of kii in his body, located mostly in his abdomen, but spread in small bits through his entire body.

In your mind, picture a body as Touya and other demons (and some humans) see it when they concentrate. It gives off distinctive auras, which Touya and many others could see when they concentrated extremely hard. A normal human aura is blue, usually. Sometimes laced with yellow. A demons aura, or a highly spiritual human one, usually had a dark purple tint to it.

But today Touya had seen something different while reading his own aura. It had some soft, pastel colors. Yellows, pinks and greens. Only a few, like seeing the speckles within the iris of the eye or the individual stitches of a quilt, but it was there and Touya could sense it now. These colors, he knew, where associated with pregnancy.

Touya, a naturally calm spirit, accepted this much more calmly then most human females ever would. He had always known this was a possibility, being an ice demon. He just never really assumed it would actually happen. Condoms, of course, where a foreign item to demons, who, much like animals, mostly procreated to further the species. Because so many children died (where killed and eaten) in infancy in the demon world, demons took any pregnancies as a sign of good luck. It was hardly ever greeted as an interference or misfortune, though in Touya's case it was the former.

"Jin will eventually discern my condition…" he thought aloud, knowing Jin was off flying in the fields, conscious that Touya requested solitude when he channeled his spirit energy, he would leave Touya be for hours until dinner was made. "And he will want to know what happened."

He sighed, still concentrating. The aura still didn't tell him anything about his child, just that there was a presence inside of him and it was soon going to be living. He sighed, placing one hand on his stomach and thinking. Going to the father was out of the question, Hiei was in the human world, for one, and he didn't even remember their night together. He assumed he would bear the child, even though it would be against his better judgment. He wouldn't want to kill it, as far as he was concerned it had a right to life starting now.

Other options? Give it away? Not in the demon world, no way. Giving a child away in the demon world was a death sentence. Even HAVING a child in the demon world was about a 90 risk of it dying within the first year, and every year after that until it could fight back, and even then it could still be attacked.

Keeping it seemed like the only fair, safe choice. Even if it wasn't the safest thing to do, he couldn't exactly leave demon world. Portals were few and far apart, and highly coveted. It was almost impossible to reach one to the human world without at least a hundred fights with other demons who want to leave. Also, Touya was just a bit too powerful to go through any of the demon-made portals.

Sighing, Touya sat up, looking around at the river. When Jin asked, he'd just have to explain. Until then, he'd just have to take this one thing at a time, he decided. He couldn't plan out the next eight months in one day. He'd find things out by himself eventually.

* * *

The day he had to explain the situation to Jin came much sooner then he had planned for, only three days later. They were sitting in their home, a medium-sized cabin they made when they first arrived on the mountain after the tournament. Touya was practicing keeping his aura in check, now that it was changing, it was more important then ever. Jin was across the room, playing with a paper airplane that he had managed to keep in the air for the last two hours by using short burst of air by snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, the red-haired demon looked over, letting the airplane sore gracefully to Touya's lap.

Touya's head snapped up, startled. His had been concentrating, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Jin was the only person he would allow see this side of him, the only person he'd let his guard around. Even in mid-coatis he hadn't let his guard down with Hiei.

"Eh Touya, wha's wrong with your energy, buddy?" he asked in his thick accent. To this day Touya didn't know how he had developed such a thick accent, when in the demon world they had none.

"What do you mean?" Touya asked, playing dumb. Obviously it wasn't the best tactic, but saying Jin wasn't the sharpest tack in the box was being favorable sometimes, he wasn't dumb, but he was gullible sometimes. Touya hoped this was one of those times, but he was sadly wrong.

"The pinkish-bluish-yellow in your ara' there, mate." Jin said, standing up. "Is really strange, I'll tell yah that."

"It's nothing." Touya said, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to lie, so he stopped himself. Lying wouldn't make this go away, it would just hurt Jin in the long run. "I'm just… carrying a child at the moment."

Of course, wherever Touya was calm, Jin was most certain not to be. And Touya was almost always calm. Jin flew up over to him, wide-eyes.

"Wha' do'ya mean you're 'carrying a child'?!" he asked, not looked angry or confused just surprised. "Yer a bloke far as AH can tell!"

"I'm still _male_, Jin." Touya said, taking that as an accidental insult. He looked up at the wind-master and uncrossed his legs, all thoughts of meditation out the window. "I'm also still an ice demon, I can conceive a child. I was always led to assume that it was only possible when I was in heat, but from what has happened… It seems that if the other demon is in heat, my body reacts to it as well."

"What _other demon_?!" Jin asked. He had never heard of Touya having… relations with anyone since meeting him. He of course had the once a year, but even then Jin had no idea who it was, where Touya went, or what really happened. It was just proper not to ask those things. Of course, Jin always assumed it was a woman Touya was with…

"The small one on the team that beat us." Touya said, pretending not to remember Hiei's name and being rather hypocritical by calling him 'small' when he was about an inch shorter.

"Hiei?!" Jin asked, looking really surprised now. "Ah could 'ave sworn he was wit' tha' Kurama."

Touya paused for a second. He had no doubts in his mind that that was possible, but if he were partnered with Kurama, wouldn't the red-head been with him during the heat, thus negating everything that happened that night? Plus, neither one smelled like the other, which meant nothing physical had happened at least for a few days. No, there was really nothing to back that up, so Touya shook his head.

"Hiei was in heat during the tournament. I stumbled on him by the river on the third night of his cycle and thought it would be best if I helped him, seeing as he was going to be the one to win the tournament if his head was in the right place." Touya explained, calm and rationally, when really none of that had crossed his mind that night. "I didn't know that it was possible for me to get pregnant if I was not the one in heat."

Jin sat down, realizing quickly that Touya didn't see this as a major issue.

"You've always been a strange one, mate." he said, leaning back. "So wha's yeh plan?"

Touya paused, but only for a moment. What could he say?

"I don't have a plan yet." he said. "I'll give birth, of course…"

"Wha' about 'iei?" Jin asked.

"What about him?" Touya shot back, his voice losing a small bit of his calm. He didn't want to talk about Hiei.

"'e's the father, a'ter all. 'ave yah told 'im yet?"

"I'm not _going_ to be telling him, Jin." Touya informed him, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. "He won't care, after all. He doesn't remember what happened, and I can do fine without him."

There was silence, and then Jin said the one thing that had been haunting Touya this whole time.

"Yer going ta give birth _'ere_?" he asked. "In the _demon_ realm? Is tha' the best thing? Fer the kid?"

Touya sighed and opened his eyes, looking down at the ground. He didn't want to have his child brought up in a place where danger was everywhere. The demon realm was filled with darkness, but…

"I can't go through any artificial portals, Jin. I have no choice." he said, placing his hand on his abdomen. "I may be able to find somewhere safer, but I can't leave the demon world…"

"This ain't a place to be 'aving kids…" Jin said, looking over at Touya. "Wha' abut asking King Koema for a bit o' assist?"

"King Koema? And what can he do about this?" Touya asked.

"Don't he 'ave a portal all to his lonesome? You could ask to borro' it for a bit."

It was true, and well known, that Koema had his own portal to the human world for use of him and his workers, but Touya shook his head.

"Too many questions." He said. "I don't intend for Hiei to find out about this, and I will make _sure he doesn't."_

Jin just shook his head.

"Yer willin' ta sacrifice yer children for yah pride, Touya?" he asked, looking up through his short red bangs. "I thought I knew yah bettah then that…"

* * *

This is a gift to my bestest buddy, Lindsey! Hope you like it, love! More to come, please review, though!


End file.
